


Temeraire Fan Trailer [vid]

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [5]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Dragons, Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: Fan trailer for Naomi Novik's Temeraire book series
Series: smilebackwards Vids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565065
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Temeraire Fan Trailer [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiere for VidUKon 2020

**Music:** iMovie Trailers Swashbuckler Theme  
**Length:** 0:56 seconds  
**Sources:** Les Miserables, Black Sails, Game of Thrones, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, DC Legends of Tomorrow, Eragon, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Mulan, Dolittle, Sleepy Hollow, The Mummy Returns  
  
  
[DW](https://smilebackwards.dreamwidth.org/25983.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99XFdiK1JFY&feature=youtu.be) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/416176336) | [tumblr](https://smilebackwards.tumblr.com/post/622206479992324096/fan-trailer-for-naomi-noviks-temeraire-book)


End file.
